


Episode Tag - Not Fade Away

by sg_wonderland



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-apocalypse conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode Tag - Not Fade Away

Episode Tag  
Not Fade Away

 

“They used to talk about how smart you were. But, you know, I think someone padded their IQ scores.”

Angel sighed in pain and exhaustion and frustration before turning from the darkened window. “Lilah, what in the hell are you doing here?”

She blew a thin stream of cigarette smoke into the cold quiet of the Hyperion lobby. “Hell being the operative word here, right? Don’t worry, I’m not here to offer you the corporate offices in Las Vegas, those are fairly well tended. No, think of this as a one-off, a favor to a,” she paused, “friend, if you like.”

“A friend? Like you ever had a friend.”

The smile crept slowly across her face. “At least have the balls to admit it.” She sized him up with a smirk, circling him slowly. “Still lying to yourself? Come on, Angel, we both know that twig girl isn’t the only one who will go to their grave wondering what it was like to fuck Wesley.” He punched her without emotion. “Already dead, in case you forgot, can’t hurt me anymore. Take your best shot, if that will ease that big pain in that big old vampire heart.” She laughed lowly. “Oh, wait, I forgot, you don’t have a heart so why is there a big pain where it used to be? Or where he used to be?”

“I don’t want to talk about Wesley.”

“Darling, that’s all you want to talk about. You want to know where he is? I can just tell you where he isn’t.” Her voice softened. “I haven’t seen him, Angel, so,” she drawled, her face quickly hardening once again, “I’m assuming he got a ticket in the other direction. Who knows, maybe him and Ellie-May are bouncing on a cloud even as we speak. I mean, if two vampires can make a baby, why not two angels? Do you think if they had a baby, its head would, I don’t know, explode from all that brain stuff?”

Angel closed his eyes, turned away. “Shut up,” he whispered.

“I mean what I said about you never being too bright. How do you think Wesley survived all those stupid demon fights he had? Don’t you think it was just too convenient that of all the places he landed, he came to LA? They practically dropped him in your lap and you’re so damned stupid, you didn’t even know.”

She paced, stopping in front of him. “How many people tried to tell you how important Wesley was? You never got it through your big stupid head. You never realized that the keeping you tied to humanity thing went both ways? You were the only thing that kept Wesley grounded to the good, so when you cut him loose, he was lost, adrift. Made him easy pickings.” She took another long, slow drag on her cigarette. “I have to thank you for that. When you were storming around, all fired up about Conner? Oh, and by the way, your kid? Wesley was worth at least twice what he was. But you were so conflicted and emotional.” Her voice mocked. “You might as well have drawn a bull’s-eye on Wesley’s back and shoved him out onto the sidewalk. You think Wolfram & Hart hadn’t counted on that, hadn’t planned on it? You walked right into their trap. Or, I should say, you opened the trap and put Wesley’s head in it.”

“You didn’t count on Wesley playing you, though, did you?”

“I will admit the sex blinded me somewhat. Mmm,” she purred with a slow wink, “and the sex was fabulous. Wesley had a lot of frustration to work through, something else I’m grateful to you for. It was a win-win for us. If he told you what he knew, you wouldn’t have believed him. You would have sided with that snot-nosed kid and you would have lost Wesley. He was ours, either way.”

“Why are you doing this, Lilah? What’s in it for you?”

She looked startled for just a second. “I told you, a favor to a friend.”

“I’m not your friend.”

“No, but Wesley was. He saw something in me…he tried..” She fumbled for the words.

“I know you weren’t going to say he saw something good.” Angel interrupted sarcastically.

“No,” she shook her head, her hair swinging to cover her face. “There was never anything for him to find.” Her composure regained, her eyes met his briefly. “It didn’t keep him from trying, though. Anyway, I’ve done what I came to do, so I’ll just be off…”

“Lilah,” Angel stopped her. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for what happened to you.”

“No, you’re not, you’re just sorry for what it did to Wesley. I get that.” She flicked her cigarette away. “I’m sure I’ll see you around. One of these days.”

“I have no doubt of that, Lilah.”


End file.
